1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for playing data on a playback apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for playing data on a playback apparatus with different accelerations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As multimedia technology progresses, playback apparatuses such as conventional tape recorders to digital video recorders are becoming more popular in families. However, improvements can still be made to playback flow control.
Generally, playback flow control is composed of play/pause, playback speed control, and playback direction control. Conventional playback speed control provides only a few selections of playback speed, e.g. from stop to 2 ×, 3×. However, these specific playback speeds cannot fully satisfy the user requirements. For instance, when searching for a specific scene, the user requires a faster speed when far from the specific scene, and a slower speed when close to the specific scene. Having only a limited selection of playback speeds does not satisfy this requirement. Moreover, when switching between the speed selections, the playback speed is directly switched, which results in a non-smooth and discontinuous transition. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing the relationship between the playback flow control and time according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, at time point t1, the playback speed switches directly from stop to 2×, and at time point t2, the playback speed switches directly from 2× to 4×. In other words, the switching is not smooth.